Links Final Adventure
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: CHAPTER 10 IS UP! Young Link, has been brain washed because of Aganhim, and now is forced to kill Link. How will this one turn out? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Two Link's Are Better Than One!  
  
Author's Note: Oh How love cute guys with swords.*cough* Sorry. Forget I ever said that! This story includes our knight and shining armors. Link, and Young Link! My faves. I know that young link is really Link when he is younger, any dummy knows that. So don't talk to me about that. Enjoy!  
  
It's another day in Hyrule. Cherry blossoms are blooming all over Hyrule and Kairiko village. Link and Zelda are sitting on the porch of the castle.  
  
"Now that Triforce is back in place and the world is safe nothing could go wrong! Oh Link I'm so happy."  
  
"Yes, I am too. Oh Impa hello." Link said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, welcome Link. Hmm? What brings you here?"  
  
"The least you can say is nice to meet you Link how are you doing. But I guess I'm not wanted here."  
  
"No, no, no! I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
Din then walks in with a big tear drop in her eye. Which means she's just woken up from her slumber.  
  
" Oh boy, I'm so tired. Hmm? Link! Your back!" Din said with surprise.  
  
Din ran over to Link and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"Hi Din, long time no see!" Link said with a smile.  
  
Zelda looked straight at Link with angry eyes. Link finally realized what Zelda meant(Get off her!) and took Din off of him.  
  
"Ahahaha! Zelda seems too be a little jealous huh?"  
  
"I'm not jealous of anything."  
  
"That's what you think!" Link said.  
  
Zelda knocked Link off the porch making him land flat on the floor.  
  
"Hmph!" Zelda grumbled.  
  
"Take it easy Zelda, you don't want to hurt Link do you?" Nayru said as she walked in with a smile.  
  
"Nayru! I missed you so much! After defeating Ganon, Twinrova, and Queen Ambi it's been long since we've met." Link said.  
  
"Well I'm here aren't I?" Nayru asked.  
  
"Can you please sing for us, like the good old days?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course."Nayru said.  
  
"Umm.Link?" Zelda said being interrupted by Nayru's singing.  
  
Din, Link, and Impa sat together while listening to Nayru's beautiful voice. But they were interrupted by a voice heard behind the porch.  
  
"Link I sense a presence here." Zelda warned.  
  
The 5 of them looked over the porch and saw a little boy sleeping against it. They fell down anime style.  
  
"Hello?" Zelda called.  
  
"Hmm? (the boy woke up) Wahhhh!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of his face.  
  
"Link he looks just like you, except smaller."  
  
Link stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"Oh hello, my name is Link." Link said with a smile.  
  
"How is that possible when I'm Link?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, you see I am your past and.I forgot what I was gonna tell you."  
  
"This is very strange Link." Impa said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was sent to the present to warn you about the dangers heading your way."  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Din asked.  
  
"This is no joke at all. Do you remember these people, Ganon, Ganondorf. Twinrova, Onox, and Dark Link?"  
  
"Yeah, I defeated them when I..was.just.a little child."  
  
"Correct. There after you Zelda, Din, and Nayru. They need them to use the items of Hyrule. The Triforce, the rod of seasons, and the harp of ages. This is terrible. I tried to stop them but the were just too powerful! So I used the last tune of the Harp of ages to come here." Young Link said.  
  
"How could they be alive if I killed them? And how come you have the Harp of Ages, when it's in the castles treasure room." Link asked confusingly.  
  
"Well first is first some how those evil devils were brought back to life by the evil wizard Aganhim! And I got the harp of ages because this is from the past not the present, understand?" Young Link explained.  
  
"Aganhim is alive too. But how come?" Link asked.  
  
"Before he was ruler of the Dark World he had the Golden Power. He granted two wishes eternal power, and to be immortal." Young Link explained.  
  
"Damn him! Well what are we going to do?" Link asked.  
  
"We have to visit the Maku Trees. Male and Female. They may have something to help us defeat them." Young Link said.  
  
"Alright but, what about Zelda, Nayru, Din, and Impa they must stay somewhere safe." Link said.  
  
"They can stay with our father. He's in the next village right?" Young Link suggested.  
  
"No that's to easy to find. How about Shiek? If any danger should come then she can protect them." Link suggested.  
  
" That's a great place to hide! Zelda can you please transport you and the others to the Shiekah tribe?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Okay, please be careful you two. Link please be careful?" Zelda said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Zelda I..yes I'll be careful."  
  
"Good luck you two." Impa said.  
  
"You'll come back right Link?" Din asked giving Link his last hug before he left.  
  
"Of course I will!" Link promised.  
  
"Goodbye Link, young Link." Nayru said.  
  
Zelda, Nayru, Din, and Impa transported to the Shiekah tribe.  
  
"Well are you ready Link?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Yes, it's time to destroy them once and for all." Link said.  
  
"Alright Harp of Ages, do your thing!" Young Link said.  
  
He played the harp and the two Links vanished in to thin air.  
  
How did you like this chapter? Well please review and I'll put the next chapter up! 


	2. The Sad Day, The Maku Tree's Death

Chapter 2: The Sad Day, The Maku's Death  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews now I can write a longer chapter! I just hope this story is very interesting to all the true Zelda fans! Well Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Last time we saw our brave heroes they warped out of Hyrule and into another land. Link and young Link are walking through a dark forest covered mostly in trees, duh! As the walk through the forest Link is staring at his young self.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Young Link asked.  
  
"What I'm not allowed to look at myself? It just brings back memories." Link explained.  
  
"Oh, what kind of memories?" Young Link asked.  
  
"When I first started my adventure. It was in...Holdrum I think yes, that's when I first met Din. She was such a beautiful dancer. She asked me to dance but, I was too embarrassed to. But she made." Link said turning red.  
  
"It doesn't look like I'd be the kind of person to be dancing with someone." Young Link said.  
  
Link stopped and looked around the area they were in. He knew this place was familiar.  
  
"Waah! No wonder we can't get out of this place, it's the lost woods!" Link said.  
  
"The lost woods?" Young Link said confusingly.  
  
"When you get two years younger than you are now then, you'll know what I'm talking about. This is where I got the Noble Sword." Link said.  
  
"A Noble sword....wow!" Young Link said happily.  
  
"Oh yeah and I can't forget about the portals to Subrosia. I had to go on a date with that weird looking pop star. She's creepy. But, it was the only way to get the rest of the three seasons. Yeah, I've gone through a lot these past years." Link said.  
  
"So do you know how to get out of this place?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I need the rod of seasons including all 4 seasons." Link explained.  
  
"Does this mean that we have to go back to Hyrule's present?" Young Link asked tiredly.  
  
"No we can just go east from here." Link said.  
  
"Thank you!" Young Link said.  
  
"Was I really that lazy?" Link thought to himself.  
  
"LAZY! Who are you calling lazy?" Young Link yelled.  
  
"Me. Not you, me." Link said with a tear drop over his head.  
  
The two Links started heading East to the nearest village. They finally arrived in the next hour or so. Once they entered Holdrum's village their eyes widened at the site of it. Trees had turned in to cripple one, Houses were broken down and bursted in to flames. The town village wasn't as it used to have been. Something was wrong.  
  
"What happened here?" Link asked himself.  
  
"It seems as if they struck here. I should've stayed here." Young Link said.  
  
Link and Young Link ran to the nearest house. They went inside and Link saw Malon crying on the floor. Link ran over o her and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Malon is that you?" Link asked.  
  
"Who-who-who are you?" Malon asked.  
  
"It's me Link. Is everything alright?" Link asked.  
  
"Link but, how could you be Link? He died a few days ago because of Aganhim." Malon asked.  
  
"What?" Link and Young Link said with shock in there faces.  
  
"Aganhim he was here?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Wait, your Link too? That's not possible." Malon said confused.  
  
" The Link beside you is from the present, I'm the one from this time. I used the harp of ages to transport us here." Young Link explained.  
  
"Well I guess that explains everything. At least your still alive. Link and young Link, you must save this world. It's in great danger because of Aganhim. He's taken the sacred seed from the Maku Tree and it might be too late for him." Malon said.  
  
"What? What's gonna happen to him?!" Link said seriously.  
  
"He's going to die Link!" Malon said.  
  
"Die?" Link said shockingly.  
  
"No, the Maku Tree he can't." Link said running out of the house to the Maku Tree.  
  
"Link wait! Great he's gone. I'll get him, you wait here Malon." Link said running after his past self.  
  
They arrived at the Maku Tree's place and saw him weakening and vanishing.  
  
"Maku? What's wrong?" Young Link asked hesitating.  
  
"Link, it's been a long time, and I see that you've brought a friend with you. Link and Young Link am I correct?" The Maku Tree asked.  
  
"Yes he is Link from the present." Young Link explained.  
  
"As you should know, I am about to pass away. My seed from which I lived my life from was stolen by Aganhim and his allies.I'm afraid that I only have a few days to live. Unless you can get the essences of nature back for me? But it would take far too long. Link just promise to take good care of the village when I'm gone." Maku said.  
  
"Maku Tree don't talk like that! Your not going to die! We'll do anything to let you live, anything!" Young Link said with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Link it will take us days to get those essences. We better just leave and get the sacred seed from Aganhim as quickly as possible alright?" Link said sadly.  
  
"*takes a breath* Alright let's go. Maku will you promise to stay alive when we come back?" Young Link asked sadly.  
  
"Of course Link I promise. You should take these before you leave." Maku said.  
  
"Hmm? The Master sword?" Link said.  
  
"Wow, the master sword. Thank you for your help guardian." Young Link said.  
  
"This will help you in your journey so I bid you farewell, Heroes of Time." Maku said as went too sleep.  
  
"Alright Link let's go." Link said.  
  
"Yes let's go to the next village and meet the Maku Tree." Young Link said.  
  
As they walked away The Maku Tree died in a deep slumber without any of them knowing.  
  
That was a sad chapter huh? Well please review and I'll pt the next chapter up okay? 


	3. The Evil Me

Chapter 3: The Evil In Me  
  
Author's Note: Alright sorry for the delay! I've just been a little busy these past few weeks school is starting and well you know. Now I will give you fans what you want, another chapter of the story! Enjoy!  
  
"Urgh! What's happening to me? I don't feel so good." Link said to himself.  
  
"Waah! What's wrong Link? Is there something wrong?" Young Link asked in worry.  
  
"Yeah I feel as if someone or something just stabbed me in the stomach." Link said.  
  
"It looks like you have been stabbed. But how did that happen you were with me and with me only." Young Link said confusingly.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll just take a little nap. (yawns)" Link said as he lay on the grass of a far off place."  
  
"Don't worry I know what I can give you." Young Link said.  
  
Young Link searched through his pocket for Witch Syrup's potion but, he had none left.  
  
"Waah! I don't have any left? Then I just have to go look for the nearest shop." Young Link said putting Link's arm over his shoulder.  
  
The two started walking over to the next town. It was another small village with many peaceful people around.  
  
"I've never seen this place in my life. Hmm I'll ask someone." Young Link said.  
  
Young Link walked up to a young lady.  
  
"Umm excuse me."  
  
"Oh! Yes." The lady said.  
  
"Do you know where I can find a healing potion?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Healing potion huh? Well there is a graveyard across from the village if you just go straight from here then you'll see a little shop. That's where you'll get it." The lady said.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Did you say graveyard?(turns blue) Dead people, ghosts." Young Link said.  
  
"Don't tell me your scared of a graveyard? I thing that's Ye Old Graveyard that's where I found a dungeon and..never mind!" Link said in a hurry.  
  
"Hmm?" Young Link wondered."  
  
Young Link and Link started there journey on to the graveyard. They stopped at a tree that was blocking the entrance.  
  
"Great now how are we supposed to get in?" Young Link asked.  
  
"We need to go to the Maku Tree and..Aaaah! Something's happening to me! I don't..." Link said with hesitaion.  
  
"Oh no. What are we gonna do?" Young Link thought.  
  
"I know, how about I kill you?" Link said evily.  
  
"What? (gasps)" Young Link sadi confusingly.  
  
Link got up with different clothing on. He looked a little black.  
  
"Wait a minute, your not Link. You're his dark side. Your Dark Link!" Young Link shouted.  
  
"Well aren't you smart? Now I will kill you." Dark Link said pointing his sword at Young Link.  
  
"I'll fight to the very end!" Young Link swore.  
  
"Wait no don't do it!" Link said running towards Young Link.  
  
"Link, is that you?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. In the forest we got separated by Dark Link and his stupid minions! But I defeated them all. But like I was saying don't kill him." Link said.  
  
"Why?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Because if you kill me then you'll be killing both you." Dark Link said with a grin.  
  
"But he was gonna kill me. Wouldn't that mean that he would die too?" Young Link asked.  
  
" No, because of Aganhim right. He resurrected him and the others with immortality. So if you kill my dark side then he'll still live." Link said.  
  
"Your right. But what are we going to do?" Young Link asked.  
  
"I've got it! Hurry up and warp us to the present of this place." Link said.  
  
"Okay." Young Link said.  
  
Young Link played the harp and the two vanished.  
  
"What? Where did they go?" Dark Link wondered.  
  
Just then Ganondorf appeared right next to Dark Link.  
  
"Uh! Ganondorf." Dark Link said.  
  
"They've gone off to the present time of the village here. If we get the harp of ages then we could do that but, we don't so we have to wait until they come back to the past." Ganondorf explained.  
  
Dark Link and Ganondorf warped back to the Dark World.  
  
Meanwhile at the Shiekah tribe...  
  
"I'm glad you all could visit here but, why are you here?" Shiek asked while giving the girls some tea.  
  
"Well it's a long story." Zelda said.  
  
"Well I have nothing to do." Shiek said sitting down.  
  
"So it all started yesterday. We saw a little boy..." Zelda explained.  
  
Back to Link and Young Link.  
  
"So this is where the other Maku Tree lives? In a cave? In the dark?" Young Link questioned.  
  
"Umm, yeah. You have a problem with that?" Link asked.  
  
"No problem, except that I hate the dark. But nothing more." Young Link said looking in the cave.  
  
"It's not actually a cave. It's more of a path. And it has light torches on the wall so that shouldn't be scary." Link said walking in the cave with Young Link.  
  
The two walked in the cave and finally got to the Maku Tree.  
  
"Wow you're a cutie!" The Maku Tree said with star lit eyes.  
  
"Was she talking to you.." Young Link said.  
  
"She was talking to you not me." Link said turning red.  
  
"Waaah!" Young Link said turning red too.  
  
"When you grow up you can marry me!" The Maku tree said.  
  
Young Link's eyes widened and he turned even redder than before. Link started laughing.  
  
"WHAT"S SO FUNNY!!!!!!" Young Link yelled with firey eyes.  
  
"Your gonna marry a tree! Hahahhaahahaha!!" Link said histerically.  
  
"I kind of like your tall friend there two! I have two husbands now." The Maku Tree said with more stars in her eyes.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Young Link laughed.  
  
"WHAT IS IT PIP SQUEAK!!!!" Link said with firey eyes.  
  
"She likes you more!" Young Link said.  
  
"URGH!!!!" Link murmured.  
  
"So why have you two come here?" The Maku Tree asked.  
  
"We need ember seeds." Young Link asked.  
  
"Alright. Here you go." The Maku Tree said.  
  
The Maku Tree shook the top of her head and ember seeds came out.  
  
"Weird but, thanks." Young Link said.  
  
Link picked up the ember seeds.  
  
"Well whenever you guys come back you'll have to go on a date with me.Huh? Where did they go?" The Maku tree said.  
  
Link and Young Link ran out of the cave.  
  
How did you like the chapter, please review and I'll put the next one up! ^_^ 


	4. Meet Marth The Swordsman Supreme!

Chapter 3: Link's, Meet Marth the Swordsman Supreme!  
  
Author's Note: If you know Marth or Roy from Fire Emblem or from Super Smash Brothers Melee then you'll probably understand the a little bit better. But if you don't then I'll give you a description of what they look like. So enjoy the chapter!  
  
"Ummm, Link where are we?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. Remember we couldn't even stop to know where we were because, of the Maku Tree." Link said.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Young Link said turning blue.  
  
"Let's ask for directions." Link suggested.  
  
"Hault who goes there?" A man from up above the trees called.  
  
"Link of Hyrule! The Hero of Time!" Link shouted out.  
  
"We know no one of that name! You are an intruder!" The man said while jumping off the tree.  
  
"Listen we just want to know where we are!" Link said.  
  
"Liars! You shall be taken to the prince! He will tell us how to plan your death." The man said.  
  
"You can't take us anywhere! There are two of me and only one of you." Link said.  
  
"Ummm. Link?" Young Link said with a scared tone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Surrounded by the two were more guards this time with bows and arrows.  
  
"Ummm..maybe we can just run?" Link said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Two guards took each of the Link's in there hands, and dragged them to a near off castle. Bigger than Hyrule's. The guards put Link and Young Link inside a small dungeon.  
  
"The prince will come for you when he's ready." One of the guards said with anger.  
  
"Did you really have to say something? Thanks to you and The Maku tree were stuck here!" Young Link said with angry eyes.  
  
"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that there were more guards!?" Link yelled.  
  
"With a guy as stupid as you, were gonna get into deep trouble!" Young Link yelled.  
  
"Stupid? Then I guess you don't need my stupidity anymore huh?!" Link yelled back.  
  
"I guess not!"  
  
An hour passed and the two were quiet as a mouse. Then a guard cam in.  
  
"The prince will see you now!" The guard said.  
  
The Guard dragged both of them to the prince. He was sitting on a throne.  
  
"Prince Marth here are your intruders." The guard said while bowing down to him.  
  
"Thank you, you may go now." Marth said.  
  
"What kind of get up is that?" Link whispered.  
  
Marth was wearing two plates on his shoulders gold around the outsides and dark blue inside. He wore a short sleeve shirt that was blue also. He wore dark blue boots with white things over it. (I still haven't found out what those things were.) He wore dark blue slightly baggy pants. He dark blue head band over his head with a jewel in the middle. He also wore a skirt that was dark blue(yes a skirt! Weird but at least he's cute!) He has blue eyes.  
  
" Silence!" Marth said.  
  
"Sorry!" Link said with a sad look.  
  
"So what brings you to my castle?" Marth asked.  
  
"Well you see we were running and we got lost so we don't know where we are." Link explained.  
  
"You are in another land called Aratiti I am the prince of this land." Marth explained.  
  
"I bet your wondering why were here?" Young Link thought.  
  
"Yes I am. What were you running from anyway?" Marth asked.  
  
"We were running from a guardian of a far off village." Link explained.  
  
"Are you criminals or something?" Marth asked with caution.  
  
"No of course not! We'd never do anything bad!" Young Link said.  
  
"Were on a quest to destroy the evil that is reining on this earth and Hyrule!" Link said.  
  
"Then I shall help you, besides as a prince I must protect my land." Marth said while taking out a sword from the sword case on the left side of his waist.  
  
"You own a sword?" Young Link asked.  
  
"You don't think that I'm experienced? Do you want to fight me?" Marth asked.  
  
"I'll fight you. Anyway I need a good challenge." Link said.  
  
"Wait you two! Marth can actually help us we don't want to be enemies do we?" Young Link said with a scared smile.  
  
"Well I don't want to ruin the child's spirit so, we'll fight after we defeat the evil on this earth." Marth said while putting his sword back in the case.  
  
"Well we better go back to Hyrule and tell everyone the great news." Young Link said.  
  
"Yeah, great news." Link said angrily.  
  
Link, Young Link, and Marth walked out of the castle doors and headed for Hyrule.  
  
How did you like this chapter? Well if you liked it please review and I'll put the next chapter up okay? ^_^ 


	5. Poor Link!

Chapter 4: Have I Lost The One I Truly Adore?  
  
Author's Note: Now that Marth is in the picture things will get a little interesting! During the last chapter you could tell that Link didn't like Marth at all. How will this turn out? Enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Link, Young Link, and Marth stood next to each other. Young Link played the Harp of ages and they warped each other to the present. Now all they had to do was get to the Shiekah.  
  
"I don't think I trust this guy Link what about you?" Link asked.  
  
"I heard that you simpleton!" Marth said.  
  
"Will you two just quit it? Were almost near the Shiekah tribe." Young Link yelled.  
  
7 hours past(almost close to the Shiekah tribe huh?) and they finally made it. There they saw Sheks people.  
  
"Ah! Where the heck are we?" Marth asked.  
  
"-_- What's the matter big boy can't handle a new place?" Link said.  
  
"Forget it!" Marth said.  
  
"Ah! Zelda! Impa! Din! Nayru!" Young Link called.  
  
"Link your back!" Zelda said with a smile as she ran towards him.  
  
"Zelda. I'm so happy to see you." Link said with a smile  
  
Din, Shiek, Nayru and Impa also followed. Zelda stopped hugging Link and looked at Marth.  
  
"Oh who is this?" Zelda asked.  
  
"This is Prince Marth. He lives on far off land." Young Link explained.  
  
"Hello Madam. And what is your name?" Marth said while kissing Zelda's hand.  
  
"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Zelda explained.  
  
"All right! Let's just rest! I still feel weary?" Link said for attention.  
  
"Oh, you must be feeling very weary after that long trip! Come with me Link." Zelda said.  
  
Link and Zelda walked into Shiek's place. Before they entered Link looked back at Marth and stuck his tongue out at him. Marth turned red in anger.  
  
"So your Marth? Nice to meet you." Din said with pleasure.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Marth said.  
  
"I'm also pleased to meet you." Nayru said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Marth said.  
  
" Hello who are you?" Marth asked.  
  
"I'm Shiek and next to me is Impa." Shiek said.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Shiek and Impa." Marth said.  
  
Marth walked over to Shieks place and saw Zelda kneeling down on the floor with Link's head on her lap.  
  
"Ahem. I hope I'm no intruding." Marth said with a smile.  
  
"Oh of course not! You can come in." Zelda said with a smile.  
  
Marth knelt down next to Zelda.  
  
" So you are the princess of Hyrule? Where is this place?" Marth asked.  
  
"It's in a far off land." Zelda said.  
  
"Umm, Zelda I think I'll go and train with Shiek so I'll be gone for a while." Link said while getting his bow and arrows.  
  
"Oh, okay Link." Zelda said.  
  
At the battle field.  
  
"Alright Link, let's see what you've got." Shiek said while in a fighting posing.  
  
"Alright here it comes!" Link said while charging at Shiek with his sword.  
  
Link swiped his sword below her but Shiek dodged it by jumping on top of the sword and kicking Link in the chest. Making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Link your very sloppy." Shiek said.  
  
"I am not sloppy! Hya!" Link yelled while charging with his sword again.  
  
Again Link tried to slow her down by hitting her with the sword, this time above her head. But she dodged it by going underneath the sword and making Link trip. Shiek picked Link up by the collar and kicked him in the stomach making him slide on the ground.  
  
"Link there's something wrong isn't there?" Shiek asked.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong." Link said.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Shiek asked.  
  
"No I'll be okay." Link said with worry.  
  
"Alright." Shiek said as she walked away from Link.  
  
"Zelda." Link said.  
  
Did you like this chapter please review and I'll put the next one up! ^_^ 


	6. We Have To Concentrate on What's Importa...

Chapter 6: We Have To Concentrate On What's Important!  
  
Author's Note: The title says...well just read it! It something that you'll here in the story. Can you guess who'll be saying it? I don't care if you know just guess and don't tell me! ^_^  
  
"I lost Zelda the one I truly love. Maybe she's better off with Marth." Link thought to himself while standing out in the rain.  
  
"Hello? What are you doing out here?" Marth asked as he got out of the little house.  
  
"What do you want?" Link asked with anger.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if you don't want me around." Marth said.  
  
"Boys? Are you alright out there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes were fine princess." Marth said.  
  
"At least some of us are." Link spoke under his breath.  
  
"Link are you sure your alright?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Of course he is. He is a true night isn't he?" Marth said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, of course." Zelda said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Now go inside your going to catch a cold." Marth said while taking Zelda inside.  
  
Young Link walks outside and spots Link standing in the rain soaking wet.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Nothing that you would understand." Link said.  
  
"It's about Zelda isn't it?" Young Link guessed.  
  
"How did you know?" Link asked.  
  
"Marth sort of has a thing with her and it looked to me that you were jealous." Young Link said.  
  
"Yeah well..." Link said.  
  
"If you love her so much then why don't you just tell her you big oaf!?" Young Link said.  
  
"Big oaf?" Link questioned.  
  
"If you don't then you'll lose her and you won't concentrate on the world's fate!" Young Link yelled.  
  
"I..." Link said.  
  
"You have to concentrate on what's important!" Young Link said while turning red.  
  
"Yes. I'll tell her when I'm ready." Link said while walking towards the house.  
  
"Good cause I don't want to here your big mouth crying over her!" Young Link said.  
  
"What was that?" Link said angrily while pulling Young Link's cheeks.  
  
"Sorry!" Young Link said.  
  
Back in the house...  
  
"Princess Zelda, no matter what happens we'll protect you from any harm." Marth said.  
  
" Umm, thank you Marth." Zelda said while blushing.  
  
"Hey Link!" Din called.  
  
"Hey Din, Impa, Shiek, and Nayru." Link said while ignoring Zelda and Marth.  
  
"How friendly." Marth said.  
  
"He doesn't usually act like that." Zelda said with worry.  
  
"Zelda! Link has something to tell you!" Young Link said while pulling Link towards her.  
  
"0_0 Oh what is it Link?" Zelda asked while blushing.  
  
"Well I...I.." Link hesitated.  
  
"HE LOVE'S YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! AND YOU LOVE HIM TOO!!!! YOU TWO ARE JUST TO DUMB TO SAY IT!" Young Link yelled.  
  
"Is that true Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Link blushed.  
  
"Oh, Link I love you too." Zelda said while standing up.  
  
"Zelda." Link said.  
  
"Link..."  
  
"Zelda..."  
  
"Link..."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY!!!!!???????" Young Link yelled.  
  
Young Link put their two faces together and made there lips touch.  
  
Link and Zelda got away from each other and stared at Young Link. They came closer and closer to him and then pulled his cheeks.  
  
"You little brat!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that." Link said.  
  
"Sorry!!!!" Young Link yelled.  
  
"Aahahaha!" Marth laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shiek asked.  
  
"They show there love in such a different way. If Link had just told me that he loved princess Zelda then I would've just let the two be." Marth said.  
  
"You would've?" Link asked.  
  
"I already have a princess who is still waiting for me." Marth said.  
  
"Oh sorry! Marth." Link said.  
  
" #_# Waaaah! My cheeks feel like there burning Yow!" Young Link shouted.  
  
"So tomorrow we'll go to the grave yard to see what we can find." Link said.  
  
"Graveyard?" Link said turning blue.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that right?" Link asked.  
  
"No nothing, nothing at all." Young Link said.  
  
Did you like this chapter? Please review and I'll put the next chapter up! ^_^ 


	7. Falling In Love With You

Chapter 7: Falling In Love With "You"  
  
Author's Note: Yeah umm. Did you see how I quoted the "you"? See I did it again. Yeah it's about Zelda and Link. But I have something in store for you. Prepare to be surprised! Mwahahahaha! Ahem. Enjoy.  
  
"So I see that this Marth has fallen deeply in love with the princess of Hyrule. This could be to our advantage. Think of it. We cast a spell on them so they can fall stupidly in love, then when the Hero of Time sees them together then he'll be out of the picture. This is good." Aganhim said as he looked in to a crystal ball.  
  
"That's a very good idea. I can take care of this and so can Ganondorf." Veran said.  
  
"No. I will cast the spell on them. You have no magic powers so I'll have to do it. Veran you can go with Link and possess a body that he'll never stop looking at." Aganhim said.  
  
"Yes sir." Veran said.  
  
Veran disappeared and re appeared at the Shiekah tribe.  
  
"Zelda?" Link called.  
  
"What is it Link?" Zelda asked a she pulled out some daffodils from the grass.  
  
"Do you really like me?" Link asked to be sure.  
  
"Of course I do." Zelda said with red on her cheeks.  
  
"Ahahahaha! Why of course you do. It's just the same way I feel about you! Ahahaha!" Link said.  
  
"What did you mean by that? Link?" Zelda said with anger on her face.  
  
"What I just said that I feel the same way about.." Link said being unfinished.  
  
"Marth." Zelda said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"No not Marth you." Link corrected.  
  
"No I mean he's so handsome. I could just." Zelda said as she walked over to Marth with heart shaped eyes again.  
  
"Oh good morning princess Zelda. Hm?" Marth said as he looked at Zelda.  
  
Her arms were wrapped around his left arm.  
  
"Oh Marth. I just had to tell you that I loved you ever since the day we met." Zelda said.  
  
"MARTH! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Link yelled.  
  
"It's not me honest. She came to me. I don't know what's wrong with her." Marth said.  
  
"Zelda I thought you said you loved me?" Link thought.  
  
"Take a hike "Mr. Hero of Time."" Zelda exaggerated.  
  
"What? +_+" Link said while turning blue.  
  
"Hm. Who should I possess? (Spots Sheik walking outside and stretching.) Excellent." Veran said.  
  
"Hmm? Veran!? What do you want?" Sheik asked as she stood in a fighting pose.  
  
"Nothing but your body young one." Veran said with a grin.  
  
She put her hands in the air and a dark cloud shadowed over the two. Then there bodies switched.  
  
"This is not the kind of change I had expected. What was she thinking when she wore this?" Veran said.  
  
"Give me back my body you witch!" Sheik said.  
  
"Watch who your calling a witch! Link? Oh Link?! Veran is here and she's trying to kill me!" Veran faked.  
  
"(Gasp) Don't worry Sheik I'm coming! Marth Sheik is in trouble she needs our.. (In head) I don't need that guy, I can do this all by myself!" Link said selfishly.  
  
Link rushed over and saw Sheik and Veran. He took his sword out.  
  
"Get away from her Veran!" Link said.  
  
"Link no! It's me Sheik!" Sheik said.  
  
"Yeah right! Hya!" Link said.  
  
Link swiped his word at Veran (who is really Sheik in her body)  
  
"Oh thank you Link! Your such a man." Sheik said.  
  
"Hmm? Your personality changed. Why?" Link asked in confusion.  
  
"Well I just decided that I should live a little Link." "Sheik" said.  
  
"Why would you be happy about you dying?" Link asked.  
  
"Well I didn't mean it like that. Well.I.umm.you know what I meant." "Sheik" said.  
  
"Whatever. Now as for Veran. What should we do to her?" Link asked.  
  
"Throw her in the river." "Sheik" said.  
  
"No that's too deadly. I know! Zelda can build a force field around her so she won't escape." Link suggested as he picked "Veran" up.  
  
"Hey Zelda could you put Veran in one of your force fields?" Link asked.  
  
"Do it yourself!" Zelda said.  
  
"Why you! Ahem. Marth can you take care of this?" Link asked with anger.  
  
"Umm. Zelda, dear? Can you please lock Veran inside one of your force fields?" Marth asked.  
  
"Sure anything for you." Zelda said.  
  
She made a force field and Link put "Veran" inside the force field.  
  
"Get me out! You've got the wrong Veran! You here me Link! When I get out of here I'm gonna kill you!" "Veran" said as she grinded her teeth.  
  
"Pipe down you old hag!" Link said.  
  
"Humph!" "Veran" mumbled.  
  
"So Link can we take a walk together?" "Sheik" asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Link said with confusion.  
  
"Hmm? Something isn't right with this picture. Zelda and Marth, Link and Sheik? Doesn't look right. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Weird and interesting chapter huh? Please review and I'll put the next one up! 


	8. Young Link and Only Him

Chapter 7: This Isn't Your Day Young Link!  
  
Author's Note: Well I pretty close to the end of the story, I know, I know, "Why do stories like this have to end?" Well I've gotta stop sometime! I'll have another story up it's called "The Legend of Zelda and the Oracle of Life and Death" It should be cool on a count of; it includes Zelda, Din, Nayru, and Farore! Oh and I can't forget our knight in shining armor, Link! So if you ever do get the time, you can read it after the stories finished! Please read it! But anyway back to our story! (I talk too much don't I?)  
  
"Veran?" Aganhim called from the Dark World.  
  
"Yes sire?" Veran answered.  
  
"You better not blow this one! If anyone finds out why your acting so strange then I'll..." Aganhim said unfinished.  
  
"I won't! I have never failed you Aganhim and I do not intend to right now! Especially when we rule all of Hyrule together!" Veran said.  
  
"Good. Then finish the job by tomorrow, or else." Aganhim said as his voice faded away.  
  
"I don't know if I can finish this tomorrow, I feel so weird inside when I'm near the Hero Of Time. I don't know.." Veran said unfinished.  
  
Outside the tent...  
  
"I knew this was too good to be true! I've got to tell Link about this." Young Link said as he ran to the garden.  
  
In the Dark World...  
  
"Ganondorf? Dark Link? You may be useful right now." Aganhim called.  
  
"Yes sire?" Dark Link and Ganondorf said.  
  
"The boy that we saw in the past, we haven't been paying much attention to him lately. He may spoil our plans. I want you to get him here." Aganhim said.  
  
"Yes sire." Dark Link and Ganondorf said as they disappeared.  
  
Back in the garden..  
  
"Oh, Marthy warthy!" Zelda said as she put a daisy in Marth's hair.  
  
"WHAT IS IT ZELDA?" Marth asked as he grinded hi teeth.  
  
"AHEM! What did I tell you that you should call me?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I mean, what is it Zelda DEAREST?" Marth asked annoyed.  
  
Link stared at the two with puffy and an angry look on his face. He stared at Marth and Marth stared at Link with nervousness. Marth looked away and started sniffing the daisy that was put into his hair. Link's eyes turned fiery red. Then Young Link showed up.  
  
"Hey Link?" Young Link asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." Young Link said.  
  
"(Stares at Marth with anger in his eyes.) You're just lucky Marth. But I'll be back." Link said as he walked away with Young Link.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"You locked Sheik inside the force field!" Young Link explained.  
  
"What are you talking about little guy?" Link asked.  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE! Ahem. You remember when you told me that Veran could switch or control bodies with whomever she pleases? Well she did it to Sheik! And that's not even half of it; I saw her talking to Aganhim inside a crystal! I swear I did! Oh yeah and she has a crush on you! (Shakes Link) You've got to do something Link! DO SOMETHING!" Young Link said in a fast voice.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down. So what was the part about the vanilla ice cream?" Link asked confused.  
  
"AH! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT VANILLA ICE CREAM! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! So we get Veran who is really Sheik out of the force field and then we get Sheik who is really Veran here so we can switch their bodies back?" Link asked getting the picture.  
  
"Yes! But I want to know how?" Young Link asked.  
  
"You said Veran likes me?" Link asked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Young Link nodded.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't fell so good." Link said as he ran in back of a tree.  
  
"Butt head! Hmm. I know I can get Link to bring Veran so...this is perfect!" Young Link said with joy.  
  
As he ran out of the forest he saw Ganondorf and Dark Link standing next to each other. Young Link stopped in his tracks.  
  
"So little boy you think you'll live because of what you did?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Young Link asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
"We just don't want you ruining our plans kid! You may be the future hero of time but we can change that! Now can't we Dark Link?" Ganondorf said with an evil grin.  
  
"Of course! We can either kill you today or just give you to lord Aganhim. But we better do what Aganhim says first." Dark Link said as he grabbed Young Link by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Get off of me! You losers I'll kill you both!" Young Link said as he struggled to get away.  
  
"I'll shut you up." Ganondorf said as he shoved his shoulders into Young Link's stomach.  
  
Young Link fell unconscious. The two evil brothers vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hey, little Link?" Link called. "Where could he be? Maybe he went out for a walk. Well either way he's around here."  
  
And with that Link walked back to the garden.  
  
I hope you like, yes? Well please review and I'll be able to get the next chappie up! 7 more chapters till this is over! Or maybe 5-4? Who knows. 


	9. Who Really Loves Who?

Chapter 9: Who Really Loves Who?  
  
Author's Note: It's been a couple of months hasn't it? I'm sorry, I've been writing other stories! Now I'll focus on this one! Enjoy!  
  
"Where in the world did that brat go?" Link asked himself as he sat down next to Marth.  
  
"What's wrong Link?" "Shiek" asked.  
  
"You! This is your fault! Link told me about how you switched bodies with Shiek! Go back to your own!" Link shouted.  
  
"Um, Link? I have something to tell you." "Shiek" said.  
  
"What is it? Cause I'm really pissed right now, at you!" Link said angrily.  
  
"I...I....I'm...." Veran put her arms around Link.  
  
"What the...what's the matter with you? Get off of me!" Link said as he pushed Veran off him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just...." Veran said as she stepped away.  
  
"What do you want to say Veran?" Link asked.  
  
"I....I LO...I LO..." Veran hesitated.  
  
"She's crying? She looks so sad, I never knew villains could cry...." Link thought in his head.  
  
"I LOVE you Link! I love you!" Veran cried out.  
  
"WHAT?" Link said. Just then he fainted.  
  
"I know you don't like me for causing mayhem in Labrynna, but I can always start over. What am I talking about? I'm a ghost, I can't be in love with the un-dead. I'll give Shiek back her body. Besides...what do I care if you die in battle?" Veran said as she walked over to Shiek who was still in the force field. She put her hands in the air and in 10 seconds flat they switched bodies.  
  
"I'm...I'm back! My beautiful body has come back to me! Hm, Veran I will kill you!" Shiek said as she took out a chain.  
  
"Wait! You should be worrying about Link and his younger version! Link has fainted and young Link has been kidnapped by Ganondorf and Dark Link!" Veran explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Shiek asked.  
  
"Because, I feel the same way you do....about him." Veran said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have no feelings for Link! Besides he loves Zelda. No one would like a tomboy like me." Shiek said as she ran to the area Link fainted in. "Link wake up!"  
  
"Shiek? Is that....(eyes bulge) YOU!" Link shouted as he moved away from Shiek.  
  
"Do you still believe that I am Veran? I'm still Shiek, Link! I'm back in my own body!" Shiek explained.  
  
"That voice, that tone....it is really you. Isn't it Shiek?" Link asked as he hugged her.  
  
"(Blushes) Yes it is Link. Now we must concentrate! Where is Young Link?" Shiek asked.  
  
"I don't know. I left him alone...I wasn't even listening to what he was saying." Link sighed.  
  
"How could you not have paid attention to yourself? Are you really that stupid!?" Shiek shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Link said softly.  
  
"You're not taking this seriously like you used to take your adventures! You've changed Link, you really have." Shiek said as she walked away.  
  
"Shiek...damn you Link! WHERE ARE YOU?" Link shouted as tears came down his eyes. "Hm? I'm actually crying....this is a first. A grown man crying? Hahahaha!" Link continued laughing as more tears came down his face.  
  
"Poor Link. He's going to learn to fight his own battles. He's not taking it seriously, it's not like his other encounters with his enemies. It's with all the people he has ever faced." Shiek said as she hid behind a tree watching Link.  
  
Near the flower patch....  
  
"Marthy!" Zelda called to Marth.  
  
" * Twitches * What IS it dear?" Marth answered.  
  
" (Punches him in the head) You moron! Where's Link?" She shouted.  
  
"She's back....Ugh! (Falls to the ground conscious)"  
  
"Oh, my! I guess I hit him a little too hard huh?" Zelda said as she stared at Marth.  
  
"Zelda?" Shiek called.  
  
"What is it Shiek?" Zelda answered.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Link." Shiek said.  
  
Near the forest.....  
  
"Do you see what he's become? I never thought that I'd see the day when the Hero of Time would cry!" Shiek said in shame.  
  
"He looks upset, what happened?" Zelda asked.  
  
"He now knows what he's done wrong. Now what he has to do is fix it." Shiek explained.  
  
"I think he can figure out his problems on his own." Zelda said with a half smile on her face.  
  
"I guess you're right." Shiek agreed.  
  
End of chapter  
  
I hope you liked this short chapter, I'll make it longer in the next chapter! Oh, yeah! And in the next 3 chapters It'll be a villain thing! If you catch my drift... 


	10. Brain Washed

Chapter 10: What Goes Around, Comes Around  
  
A/N: Um.....I don't own Zelda is all I can say.  
  
As we left off, Link was throwing a tantrum over Young Link's disappearance. The question you should be asking is, what could Aganhim and the others be planning for Young Link?  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Young Link asked as he struggled to get free from the rope.  
  
"Quiet, child! I won't harm you in any way. But, I will make sure that Link gets what's coming to him." Aganhim explained.  
  
"Don't you even dare!"  
  
"I won't do anything to him, but you will! You see, I have the power to control minds. If I control your mind, I can do whatever I want you to do. So, what I want you to do is destroy Link. And that should be an easy task for you. Because Link knows that if he fights back and kills you, he'd also be killing himself!" Aganhim explained.  
  
"Link's not that stupid! He wouldn't fight back.....would he?" He asked himself.  
  
"Of course he would, actually none of you have a choice. If you manage to kill Link then you would also manage to kill yourself! So then my plans won't get foiled."  
  
"But what about Marth? He's also part of this mess? Why didn't you capture him?" He asked.  
  
"Marth....I know very little of him. But I do know that he is a betrayed prince of Altea he isn't from this world.....is he?" Aganhim asked as he circled the young child.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything! You freak!" Young Link remarked.  
  
"Hn.....maybe I should get this over with. You are becoming a pest." And with that Aganhim put his hand over Young Link's head. His eyes turned a full dark green, and before you knew it, he was controlled by the evil wizard. "Now your first task is to eliminate Link, do it and I shall spare your life."  
  
"Yes, my master." Link said with a dull look on his face. He took out his light arrows.  
  
"Good. Now I will open the portal to the Light world. And before you leave, I just want to say one thing. Don't let anyone get in your way, if anyone dares then eliminate them. Do I make myself clear?" He said.  
  
"Yes master......."  
  
"Then you know who to go after?"  
  
"The one called Link."  
  
"Exactly, you should do fine. Now go on and be quick."  
  
And with that Aganhim opened a portal to the Light World and watched as Young Link went through it.  
  
Back with the gang......  
  
"I can't believe he's gone....you think he doesn't like me? Maybe he hates my guts. I mean, I have been a little mean to the kid." Link thought.  
  
"Link? Are you talking to yourself?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Ugh. No Zelda I'm not, I was talking to you." Link explained.  
  
"I think this is all your fault that little Link is gone. He was so adorable!" Zelda thought.  
  
"What....about me?"  
  
"Link?" Y. Link called out.  
  
"Hm? Hey! I found him! Zelda he's over here!" Link shouted. "Hmph! You got us all worried you moron!"  
  
"I must eliminate you. Take this! (Pulls out light arrows and shoots them at Link)"  
  
Link quickly dodged all three of them.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck is your problem? What's wrong with you?" Link asked.  
  
"That must be it! He's been brain washed! Link, you've got to snap him out of it." Marth warned.  
  
"Hm....brain wash huh? I can deal with that. Hey, you little brat! Get over here!" Link called.  
  
"Huh? Die!" Young Link took out his boomerang and threw it towards Link. Luckily he dodged it, by jumping on the nearest tree branch.  
  
"You can stop attacking now! You're not gonna get me from up here." Link said.  
  
"Urgh! I can try again then!" Young Link once again threw his boomerang, but missed Link again.  
  
"That was poor aim. (Crack) Huh?"  
  
Young Link purposely used the boomerang to hit the branch, making Link crash right into the ground.  
  
"That was smart.....maybe you're not so stupid after all." Link remarked.  
  
Young Link then took out his light arrows.  
  
"Oh great, now I'm gong to have trouble dodging all your attacks. Listen. If you want to kill me then just come over here and get it over with." Link said.  
  
"Are you crazy, Link?" Zelda shouted.  
  
"Sh! Quiet, he has a plan. I know that stupid look anywhere." Marth explained.  
  
"You think I didn't here that?! When this is over.....all right, I'm ready to be killed." Link said. "But first, can I tell you something?" Link asked.  
  
"Hm? (Walks up to him)"  
  
"(Whispers) Graveyard." Link smiled.  
  
"(Eyes widen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Young Link started running around in circles.  
  
"^_^ Haha! He's back to normal. HEY! I WAS JUST KDDING! Moron........" Link said.  
  
"Huh? (Looks at Link) I wasn't scared......I was just testing my voice out, that's all." Young Link fibbed.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right, I believe you." Link smiled again.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sorry, if you think this chapter is short. But I'm doing this one at school. Hopefully, I'll figure out what chapter 11 will be about. Anyway, don't forget to review. 


End file.
